Lo que no sabes tú
by Gatita Malfoy94
Summary: Siempre me pregunté cómo sería un final feliz. Viéndolos a ellos aprendí que los hay de todas formas y colores. Que todos podemos tener un final feliz,si lo intentamos lo suficiente.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

Esta pequeña historia nació de no sé dónde. Mi cerebro quiso desvariar una vez más y por supuesto como soy una dueña MUY generosa, me dediqué a escribir lo que me dictaba. Espero que les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tarde hermosa y eso se debía no sólo a que los exámenes hubiesen terminado, aunque eso contribuía notablemente, sino porque a pesar de ser otoño, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y los alumnos caminaban tranquilos por los jardines.

Y a pesar de que ella era Prefecta, Premio Anual y una estudiante destacada, también era Lily Evans, una adolescente y disfrutaba de no tener que estudiar. Se dirigió hacia un manzano que estaba cerca del lago y se sentó bajo su sombra a observar al calamar gigante sacar sus tentáculos al sol. Qué curioso animal. Había estado en ese lago desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo y aún parecía disfrutar atemorizar a los estudiantes y espantar a las ninfas.

Ya hacía siete años que ella estaba en ese colegio, y había cosas que nunca podrían aburrirla. Los libros que jamás terminaba de comprender por completo, las noches de desvelo con sus amigas, los bailes de navidad, los constantes halagos de su profesor de pociones, de la estructura del colegio, ni tampoco se cansaría de las bromas de los merodeadores que en mil líos la habían metido. Los merodeadores. James. Sí, tampoco podría cansarse de él, ni de sus mil invitaciones a salir, ni de sus regalos, ni de sus gestos, ni nada de él la molestaba en lo absoluto. Tan sólo era divertido siempre poder pelear con alguien.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose. No le importó. Sabía que era él. Siempre estaba ahí, sin importar cuánto se empeñase en que no la siguiese a ese árbol. Aunque tal vez nunca lo intentaba lo suficiente. Se sentó a su lado derecho, como siempre. Lo oyó suspirar, tal como siempre hacía. Pero no escuchó la típica invitación, no oyó más que el tenue silencio amortiguado por el ruido natural de la vida. Se quedó pensativa, tal vez ya se hubiese cansado de ser rechazado y hubiese desistido. Eso sería lo mejor.

–Me pregunto por qué cuando crecemos dejamos de creer en la magia, en los cuentos de hadas, en el amor– preguntó James. No esperaba esa pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta, o al menos eso creía ella.

–Porque no siempre la vida nos da la fortaleza suficiente para ir por la vida sufriendo rechazos hasta encontrar el amor del cuento de hadas–contestó ella sin moverse ni un milímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba.

–¿Y en qué momento de la vida dejamos de buscar el final feliz?–preguntó él nuevamente.

Ella meditó por tres segundos su respuesta.

–Seguramente es en el momento en que nos damos cuenta de que, tal vez, los finales felices no existen– dijo Lily.

–A veces me pregunto cómo sería morir por amor–.

–Ya nadie muere por amor–replicó ella instantáneamente, como si fuese una formula aprendida hacía años.

–Lily, ¿Saldrías conmigo?– preguntó James.

Ella rió internamente. Nunca entendía a ese chico, cómo podía ser mil personas a la vez, y que todas esas personas le sentaran bien a su desordenado cabello. Tampoco entendería jamás cómo lograba que todas esas personalidades le atrajesen.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez, la respuesta será diferente?– dijo ella devolviendo la pregunta.

–Los tiempos cambian–contestó él con simpleza.

–Creo que pasaré una vez más–dijo Lily.

–Pues bien, entonces nunca lo sabrás–le dijo James levantándose del lugar y alejándose.

¿Nunca lo sabría? ¿Qué es lo que nunca iba a saber? ¿Por qué? Ella quería saber.

Se levantó ella también y corrió tras él.

–Potter, ¿qué es lo que nunca sabré?–le preguntó cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

Él se detuvo a mirarla, lo que pareció una eternidad, en realidad fueron pocos segundos. Sonrió.

–Nunca sabrás si existen los finales felices–le dijo.

–¿Y por qué estás tan seguro que nuestra cita tendrá un final feliz?–preguntó ella, expectante.

–Porque luego de esa cita, habrás muchas otras citas. Luego de dos años, nos casaremos, tendremos niños y luego, cuando ya seamos ancianos, les contaremos historias a nuestros nietos sobre nuestros años en Hogwarts– respondió sonriendo, James.

Ella no respondió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al manzano. Él, derrotado una vez más, bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Tal vez el destino era algo testarudo. Sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

–Promete que no les contaremos cómo hace su tío abuelo Sirius para estar con muchas chicas a la vez, hasta que no sean mayores-le dijo ella. James la miró confundido. ¿Eso era un sí? Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba extrañado, asique se apuró a aclarar la situación–. No sé si esperabas que yo, justamente yo, fuese a dejar mis libros tirados en un árbol, además, nunca me ha gustado no saber algo que tú sí sabes.

Se sonrieron. Eran felices. Siempre lo serían.

Con el correr de los años, sólo tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Harry. Sirius dejó de llevar a sus citas de una noche a la casa y comenzó la búsqueda de una buena tía para su ahijado. Los merodeadores siempre estaban en la casa, ya que no tenían mejor cosa que hacer que enseñarle a Harry como hacer que su madre perdiera los estribos. Pero a veces el destino, además de testarudo, es caprichoso, no siempre disfruta la felicidad.

Una noche de tormenta llegó el momento menos esperado por la familia Potter. El mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos llevó la desgracia al lugar, llevándose la vida de James y Lily. Harry sobrevivió por una antigua fuerza que su madre le había otorgado: el amor.

Aún hoy, después de tantos años, de tantas batallas, me pregunto qué habrá sido de los Potter cuando se encontraron en el cielo. Seguramente la conversación hubiese sido la siguiente:

"–_Me prometiste un final feliz, Potter–diría Lily enfadada._

–_¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo tuvimos?–preguntaría él, desordenando su pelo._

–_Pues el hecho de no estar con nuestro hijo y de no disfrutar de la vida, puede que sea una razón para pensarlo–explicaría ella con santa paciencia._

–_Sabes, tuvimos muchas citas, nos casamos, tuvimos un hijo hermoso. En un par de años tendrá hijos con alguna linda pelirroja–le diría giñando el ojo–. Le contará nuestras aventuras que todos recordarán. No por nada el más lindo de Hogwarts se casó con la más lista de la tierra. Morimos, sí es verdad, pero morimos por amor, por defendernos. ¿Acaso no es ese un final feliz?_

_Ella se limitaría a sonreír y a besarlo."_

Y así fue como, después de muchos años, aprendí que el amor verdadero sí existe. Que los finales felices, existen de todas formas y colores. Que aún hay quienes mueren por amor, y todos deberíamos poder vivir amores así, ilógicos, desenfrenados, puros. Todos menos yo.

No porque no quiera, claro, sino porque soy el fabuloso Sirius Black, que no se enamora y que no es para nada egoísta. Así como todos merecemos amor, Todas las mujeres deberían poder tener un poco de mí.


End file.
